motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sammyrock0087
Welcome Hi, welcome to MotorStorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wombat Typhoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Play2often (Talk) 14:38, December 4, 2011 Thank You! Nice back story! I like it! and being friends with Muerte... How'd you do it man? lol Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm 11:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 19:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Yo Sammy you're back it's nice to meet you I'm Tmi1080 -Whomp! See we have a fan of Pendulum in da house... Blood Sugar needs to be in the next game's soundtrack :D (probably should be the instrumental in order to not upset the censors too much) Chuck1551 (talk) 12:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Good point haha Chuck1551 (talk) 08:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 23:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Sam can you stop removing my soundtrack suggestions? RE: I deleted a page he created because we already had an article for it. He flipped and then revealed his vast knowledge of female and male genitalia on my userpage, so I blocked him for a week and told him if he did it again he'd be blocked for a month. He hasn't yet, so I think he got the message. 15:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hit the down arrow next to "Edit Profile" on my userpage and look a little ways down the page. You'll see a lot of edits by some IP Address, it didn't take me very long to figure out whodunit. 16:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 18:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Oh ok then Tmi1080 (talk) 16:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Sammy, You really want to know what happened when I got blocked go and check my contributions Nope. Keep removing them and I'll keep reverting. It is Evo's game, they'll decide whether or not a suggestion is stupid. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. 16:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) They aren't, who put you in charge of Evolution Studios? Yes, those ideas are too farfetched, but don't up and remove them. Unless the suggestion is "sdvabguihsdkuifwegui447l33t" then don't remove it. Evolution has the final say on whether of not a suggestion is any good. End of discussion. 16:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, just because a suggestion is from an IP doesn't give you a valid reason to remove another's suggestion. 1 17:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Another thing, unless you kiss your mother with that mouth leave that kind of talk to late night bars. Use the kind of language you see from the game. Ass, damn, and hell are the worst that should be used. 17:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Keep removing others' suggestions and I'll have to start calling you the US Government. 17:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Running around cussing and fussing, the only that would get you where I'm from would be a punch to the mouth. Wikis and open-after-dark bars are two different things, remember that. 17:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Northern Arizona. Down south is where all the cussing, crap, and casinos are. Nobody up here wants the north to turn into what has become of the south. Run around cussing up here and people will complain that you ought to move southward. 17:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Category:Userboxes 18:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) No offence but Dune has a point. It's up to Evo to decide on what ideas to put into the finished game, and to be honest I reckon that they'd ignore all these controversial suggestions. Also, if I where you I wouldn't go around calling the Wikia Contributors "noobs", or they'll start trolling. But it's probably me just worrying too much as usual :D Chuck1551 (talk) 11:36, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm certainly not nice, you haven't met me... :-) Chuck1551 (talk) 17:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Chuck you're nicer than me. You included a smiley in your response, I rarely. Also, I'm afraid we had a hacker hit the main page because the poll went from having 9 votes to 39 in an hour. We never have 39 people visit this wiki a day, let alone an hour. 18:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: No, I didn't. People on the PlayStation forums did though and Phenom said he would "feed the suggestions back to the devs" and naturally, Evo completely ignores everything that was suggested. Evo has become Capcom. 16:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 21:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Sam, You have hurt my feeling because that story took months to write and what do you do? you insult me RE: Ok Sammy I decided to let you put in some punctuation on my profile ok Tmi1080 (talk) 02:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Ok then oh and to tell you me and my dad are building a real working replica of the Wombat Typhoon Do you ever... Sleep? Isn't it like 2am in England? 00:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Replicas 'n' stuff Really, a V4? Didn't know they made them anymore... shows how much I know haha :D I'll probably tackle something like that later on, for now I'm more into ricing the hell out of my upcoming ride. Imagine it with Ken Block stickers... Chuck1551 (talk) 12:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) A Zafira? xD Chuck1551 (talk) 13:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I should put a bike engine in the Ka... Chuck1551 (talk) 16:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 18:20, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Yeah but my dad and I build other replicas such as the Voodoo Mastodon but all the replicas My dad and I built are real working and 100% Authentic Tmi1080 (talk) 18:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC)I have built real MotorStorm Vehicles but some of them were sold